Golden Moon
by katcuddles2006
Summary: A Hunter Has finally Found His Destiny.


**Golden Moon**

**Chapter One: Destiny's Song **

**~ From Two Different Races, They must meet. Two beings from different roads: One Light and the other Dark~**

The Hunter stared up at the golden moon. Smiling softly to himself as his new prey walked by. He edged closer to the clearing. Just Five feet from where a blond hair business women had stopped to look around her. Sensing something, yet not knowing what cause the threaten feeling. A pleasant breeze carried the sweetest smell of her. The hunter's eyes glowed brightly as his fangs descended...it was time...time to feed.

Mandy eyes popped open, her breathing harsh and her body covered in sweat. She's been having this same type of dream for months. Yet in each dream the hunter was always hiding from view..._why?_ Scanning the corners of her room, her eye's stop on the clock hanging above her bookshelf. _11:56pm_. Mandy crawled off her bed and walked down the moonlit hallway. The dream still fresh as she replayed it in her mind. Mandy took the stairs two at a time. She needed a drink..._Bad_. When entering the Kitchen, Mandy saw her mother studying some papers for the new sketchers company she had recently got hired at. A bunch of Important meetings were happening in the weeks to come.

Mrs. Johnson looked up from the paper she had been reading. It still amazed her at how much Mandy looked like her at the age of 17. Long Brown hair with eyes as crystal blue as the ocean, medium height and a small frame with just the right amount of curves to turn any mans head.

Frowning Mrs Johnson asked. " Did you have another one of the dreams? With that so called hunter?"

Mandy nodded her head.

Sighing Mrs Johnson set the paper on the table. "I don't understand where those nightmares are coming from. You never watch Vampire movies or any other kind of horror."

"It's nothing really, I just came down to get a drink. " To her They weren't nightmares...More like erotic dreams..only without sex. The dreams made her feel...well, different and kind of excited. "So, how are things going with work? First meetings tomorrow, Right?"

Mrs Johnson sighed again. " I'm about done with everything. But yeah, tomorrow we have our first real meeting." Her nervousness was displayed on her tired face." It's going to be a very busy week."

Mandy kissed and hugged her mother. "Everything will go great at the sketches meeting..You'll see, Mom. Your Brilliant and the big wheels will see that. Specially when they see all the time and work you put into this new shoe design. It's going to be a big hit."

At Mandy's encouragement Mrs. Johnson smiled. " Thanks sweetie. I really needed to hear that. "

Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, Mandy took a long gulp. " Well, I'm off to bed. You should get some rest too, Mom. It's midnight already."

Mrs Johnson glanced at the clock. " Yes, I do need my sleep. Good night, Hun."

The air was then filled with the sound of the ringing phone. Mrs. Johnson looked at her daughter and scowled. " Now who could that be at this time of night?"

Mandy Shrugged. " I'll get it. Don't worry about it. It's likely nothing important. Go get some sleep."

Walking into the living room Mandy picked up the telephone. " Hello, This is Mandy speaking...Do you have any Idea how late it is? "

" Yes, But I had to hear you..." Her mouth dropped open. _No it's not possible...The hunter isn't real...This voice isn't real. _" Mandy, I'm coming for you. " Mandy shook her head trying to delete the deep musical voice from her dreams. " Mandy...I know you know me, I have seen the dreams of me..."

Mandy went paler then the whitest white. " Know you? I...I don't know you...tell me...Who...who are you? What do you want with me? "

The voice laughed the same deep laugh she heard nightly. " I'm your destiny and I want nothing more then what rightfully belongs to me, You. Now that I have finally found you. We will be together soon. "

Mandy gripped the phone tighter. " Me? I don't belong to you! Hell, I don't even know you. Don't _EVER_ call here again."

The Hunter's voice soften, " Oh, Mandy. I have waited long for you. Sleep tight, My queen."

...The line went dead with a loud click.

Mandy hung up the phone and started her way back to her room. Her drink forgotten on the telephone stand. The hallway looked darker and shadows danced upon the walls as she continued to make her way to her bed. Mandy's eyes refuse to close as she settled into the heat of her blankets. Her mind still shaken from all the fears She now carried. _What did he mean by I am his destiny?_ _Once he has me, what is he planning to do with me? And most importantly why me?_

Mandy glanced out the window and into the moonlit sky. The moon always reminded her of the hunter._ Didn't he always look at that same golden moon in her dreams?_ _Is he looking at it now? Is he close by? Maybe outside her very window? _Her glaze fell upon the window lock, she sighed with relief. _Surely he can't get in with the window bolted. Oh, Mandy. You're giving yourself a fright. He can't possible be outside._

Giving the window a last once over to calm her fears, Mandy turned on her side facing away from the window and closed her eyes. _Sleep, all she needed was sleep._

The Hunter Stood outside her window. His fangs shining against the darkness in the moonlit. His body filled with desire as he watched Mandy in the darkness. At last, after years of looking. He has finally found her.

The Hunter ran his glaze over her, he could sense her fear. The need to go to her and assure her was intense but he knew it was not the time to make himself known. It was almost time...Tomorrow? A laughter drifted on the breeze...Yes, Tomorrow for he could wait no more.


End file.
